The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving uneven wear resistance and ride comfort in a well-balanced manner.
In recent years, tread patterns comprising oblique grooves inclined at relatively small angles with respect to the circumferential direction became popular as suitable for radial tires for passenger cars, sport cars and the like.
In such a tread pattern, blocks formed between the oblique grooves are liable to become narrow and circumferentially long. As a result, uneven wear is liable to occur, and ride comfort is liable to become worse.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic tire in which uneven wear resistance and ride comfort are improved although narrow and circumferentially long blocks are provided in the tread portion.
According to the present invention, a pneumatic tire comprises a tread portion provided with oblique grooves to define long and narrow blocks therebetween, the oblique grooves inclined at angles xcex8 of not more than 60 degrees with respect to the circumferential direction of the tire, and each of the blocks provided with sipes extending thereacross from one of the adjacent oblique grooves to the other, while inclining reversely to the oblique grooves, to subdivide the block into at least three block pieces.
An embodiment of the present invention will now be described in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.